(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion and emergency starting control system with auxiliary power that relies on the installation of an auxiliary power storage device that exclusively supplies the required electric energy to the ignition device or fuel injection device and for emergency starts, and on the installation of isolation diode to isolate battery power for starting motor, in order to prevent the sudden drop of the voltage of the ignition device or the fuel injection device that can hinder normal engine start due to the substantial drop of battery voltage as a result of the greater current required in starting motor when the engine is started while ensuring excellent ignition. Furthermore, the system is equipped with emergency starting switch device 500 and/or direct current boosted boost circuit device 600 so that when starting battery power is insufficient during starting, the electric energy of the auxiliary battery can drive the starting motor in order to start the engine by means of operating the emergency starting switching device; and that the voltage boost of the direct current boosted boost circuit device 600 will enable the ignition device or the fuel injection device to step up voltage in order to strengthen its starting capability when the motor is started to start the engine.
Furthermore, for application on manually started engine that are not installed with starting motor and starting battery, the installation of a direct current boosted boost circuit device 600 can provide normal working voltage and obtain excellent combustion at the starting stage when engine speed is relatively low and generator voltage is insufficient.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Traditional engine ignition or fuel injection system normally shares common battery power with the engine starting motor. Therefore, when the engine is started, the battery voltage drops (normally drops by 25-40%) due to the motor's high starting current. This causes poor ignition or the slowing down of the fuel injection device switch speed which in turn makes it hard to start the engine. Moreover, when the power of the starting battery is insufficient, external power is needed for relief. Not only is this inefficient but also inconvenient.